Hollywood Drama: Life of a Celebrity
by Tahri Veila
Summary: What if some THG characters are A List celebs? What is it like to be a celebrity, with boys madly in love with you, fans screaming just to touch you, and casting directors around the world dying to have you in their movie? Full of drama, romance, heartbreak, jealousy, and everything that comes along with being an A List Celeb Includes Premieres, Awards Ceremonies, and much* more.


**New story guys! In this, all the HG characters are celebrities in our modern day. Get read for a hella lot of drama and romance. PLease review! AND LEAVE IN THE REVIEW WHO YOU WANT KATNISS TO ULTIMATELY BE WITH: PEETA, CATO, or FINNICK.**

**Tahri**

* * *

_Hollywood Drama: The Life of a Celebrity_

_Part I-_

* * *

I look on at the cameras as I exit my 2013 Cadillac Escalade. I wave politely at the paparazzi that have gathered this early, and pretend not to hear their multiple questions. I grab my Kate Spade purse from the passenger seat and sling it over my shoulder.

I wait for my bodyguards, Chaff and Blight, to escort me into the coffee shop.

I yawn. It is 6:35, and I'm heading towards Starbucks in downtown Los Angeles. I am meeting up with my best friend, Clove Despina, for some coffee before rushing to the set of 'Firefight'. It's the newest action thriller, set to hit theaters early next year. And boy, filming his rough. I love doing my own stunts, but this movie is wild.

I told Clove not to tell anyone when we talked last night, but look here: 30 or 40 paparazzi already lined up outside of Starbucks. At 6:30 in the morning. Now that's what I call dedication to their jobs.

"Miss. Everdeen! Is it true you've accepted the role of Raquel Ryan in the new movie '_Counterstrike'_? You are the lead favorite from the fans of the book." A tall man with a black hat shouts at me, holding a pen and paper in his hands.

I blink at the flashing of the cameras as I turn to look at the man. It is too early for me to have to have my eyes burned.

"I am still deciding on that position, thank you." I tell him, as Chaff moves to stand in front of me.

Since I answered, a dozen of the paparazzi begin asking their own questions, causing people inside the glass building to turn their heads in our direction.

So much for subtly going in.

"Please move, Please move. Miss. Everdeen is not giving pictures or accepting questions at this time. Please respect that and move along." Blight, an older man with gray hair says as I walk past the flood of people.

I grasp the silver handle on the door and yank it open.

Warm air greets me as I step inside Starbucks. My eyes scan the large, bustling café for Clove, but I can't see her anywhere.

Probably late as usual. Why does that surprise me?

Thankfully I have aviators on, and my blonde hair in a ponytail, so most people turn back to their drinks and pastries as soon as I walk to the counter.

This is a brand new Starbucks, with a more contemporary look then their other ones in L.A. With their traditional green countertops, it still remains that charming aura that I remember from the tiny Starbucks near my old home, in Pompano Beach, Florida.

I wait in line patiently for my turn, glancing at my watch just to make sure I don't lose track of time.

A person taps my back gently. I whirl around to see who it is and it's Clove.

"Hey!" She says, pulling me into a hug. I smile at her back as I hug her.

Clove, like me, is an actress. An A list actress I suppose you can say. She became my best friend when on my first movie set, 'Cruise Chaos.' She and I played 12 year old sisters on a family vacation that was hilariously horrible.

She is on the shorter side, with long, silky black hair and green eyes. Her face full of freckles gives her a childish look, despite her 17 years.

"How've you been?" I ask her casually as I step up to be served.

The girl behind the counter smiles at me and says, "Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?"

I look up towards the chalkboard menu and my eyes settle on the words written in pink chalk, 'Chocolate Chip Frappe'.

"A chocolate Chip frappe, please." I tell her and she presses a button on her register. She grabs a black marker and uncaps it.

"Name please?" She questions.

"Katniss." I tell her begrudgingly and she brings her hand to her mouth.

I shoot her a wary and look. "Please." I tell her softly, looking back at Clove who is nodding fervently at what I said.

The girl nods, but has an expression of delight on her face. As she moves to get my order, I tell Clove to get my drink as I go to find a table for us.

* * *

I undo the slip around my straw and put it inside my frappe. I close my eyes and take a long sip, already starting to feel more awake.

The owner, ecstatic that he "not only have Katniss Everdeen, but Clove Despina too", gave us a table in the very back. He lingered to make sure we were comfortable, and then left.

Clove takes a sip of her coffee, and then pushes it aside, putting her hands under her chin.

"So, how's life Kat?' She asks me with a knowing smile. I know she can tell that something's bothering me' besides the fact that I actually woke up early for once.

I sigh. I twirl a brown napkin in my hand, and then finally respond, "I don't think I should accept the Counterstrike contract."

Clove raises her eyebrows. "What? That's set to be the biggest movie of the year! And besides, you recently became America's darling after disappearing from the spotlight during your early and mid teens." She says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I would have to film during December, and I really wanted to head back home for the holidays." I admit to her with a wiry smile.

"Really? You…you'd go back?" She asks me with an astonished look on her pretty face.

I exhale. My past isn't really one of the highlights of my life. I grew up in poverty, with an abusive mother and dead father. I had a sister once, supposedly. I'm not really sure what happened to her. I don't remember her at all.

Finally protective services took my mom away. I went to live with my Grandma, and because I felt like I needed to be brining in some cash for us, I signed myself up with a modeling, and then acting company.

After that, I made 'Cruise Chaos'. Then I stopped acting because my grandmother needed me around the house at all times.

Finally, I was acting at my sophomore play at school when a talent scout got me hooked up with a big movie. And like Clove said, I recently go into the radar, being nominated for Best Actress in a Lead Role for my work in 'Why the Wolf Howled', my first blockbuster film.

So I packed up my bags in Pompano, and moved to L.A. Surprisingly Clove and I stayed in contact during my Grandmother's illness.

Clove slurps up the last of her coffee and I laugh. For someone who has so much grace while acting and being watched by cameras, she really lacked manners. Actually, scratch that. Try despised manners. That's what I liked about Clove. Just because she is rich and famous doesn't mean she acts snobby. Other actresses I talked to always were uptight and always talking about 'MMM', as Clove and I called it:

Men

Money

Makeup

She wipes her whipped cream smeared chin and laughs as well. It gets all over her fingers and she licks them with a loud 'smack'.

I mockingly cover my face with my hands. "Gross, Clove! You know I hate it when people lick they're fingers." I tell her with a giggle. I reach into my purse and grab sanitizer.

"Here!" I throw it her way, across the booth, and she catches it with one hand. One thing most people don't know is that Clove Despina is wickedly good with anything involving her hands.

"Wait, hold on! Take a picture of me, okay? I haven't posted on Instagram in over a week."She tells me, striking a ridiculous pose, with her hand holding her chin, final pose Gangnam Stlye type.

When the Gangnam Stlye craze came and went, I never really got how it became so popular. Clove still has it #1 on her iPod. Don't get me started with her obsession on the dance. I slap my forehead at the memory.

"Clove Despina! Do you know what public image is?" I chide her with a laugh, but pull out my iPhone 5 nonetheless.

I enter my password in and press the camera app. I life the green phone up and observe her through the screen.

"Try a little bigger of a smile." I instruct her. She does so, and I cackle as I press the button. I realize too late that flash in on, and a second later it flashes.

"Dang it, Katniss. Don't you know that I'm still healing my eyes from last week's premiere?" She grumbles as she rubs her eyes, spreading the whipped cream across her face.

I begin snickering. "Wouldn't Marvel like you see you now." I joke as I place my phone back in my purse.

Her cheeks redden. "I need to use the bathroom." She says, shooting me a death glare. She slides out of the booth and her heels click as she runs towards a wallpapered hallway on the left of our table.

Multiple people turn to watch this display and I glance warily at them. Some whisper and smile, pulling out their phones. Other decide that it's 6:50 and they'd better hurry and finish eating so they can get to work. _Good choice._

I hastily finish off my frappe and glance at my watch. I don't have to report to the set till 7:30. I'm about to get up to find Clove when my found beeps.

Well, technically it doesn't beep. It makes the noise of the TARDIS appearing (Whovians will know the sound!). Alright I'm a huge Whovian. Shoot me.

I reach for my purse on the green booth with me. I fumble with the gold zipper and finally grab my phone, which thankfully is near the top from taking Clove's photo a few minutes ago.

I place the small device in my hand and lean back on the booth. I slide to unlock the screen and the familiar green textbox shines brightly:

**_ Cato_**

_Hey babe we still on for tonight at 7? got a meeting with my agent at 6 and y'know how chuck is :(_

I chuckle as I read the text. Yeah, Chuck definitely is a big pain in the butt. 'we need to gain more popularity' or 'try taking more pictures with fans'.

Cato Sanders is my boyfriend of 2 weeks now. He's my first real serious one, I suppose. He's a great guy: super funny, supper cocky, and supper sweet. He's an accomplished actor, but is known more for being the teen singer heartthrob. At 17 with a blond hair and piercing blue eyes, Cato is easily the most popular boy pop singer in the world right now.

He's been talking with Chuck, is agent, about starting a boy's band with other popular boy singers. He told me all about his plans last week. He wants them to be 'The Careers', a pop band.

"I'm gonna bring back the boy bands!" He had declared passionately to me last night. I had chuckled and flicked his hair, laughing. "Oh really, Mr. Sanders!" I had complained to him with a grin on my face.

He had laughed. "Fine, Fine. Kitty. We can even have you as guest star if being the world's most famous actress isn't enough for you."

I smile at the recollection and begin typing:

_**Sounds good, c u then. 3**_

Just as I hit send Clove finally returns from her 10 minute stay in the bathroom. She puts something in her purse.

"Did you decide to get some extra sleep on the toilet?" I joke, standing up from the booth. I toss Clove her empty coffee cup and she catches it expertly.

She rolls her eyes. "Ha, ha Katniss. FYI, I was actually talking to the DA. They want me down to the photo shoot for Nordstrom's BP collection in an hour. I still haven't showered."

I look down at my watch as well. "Yeah, I need to go to. I have the Dubai fight scene today."

We embrace tightly, and part with encouraging words towards each other, wishing each other a good day.

As I depart the restaurant, I take a deep breath and open the door, preparing to be the celebrity the people wanted. _ Time to get in character, because acting doesn't end in the studio._

* * *

**How'd you like it? Trust me, it will get better with premieres, parties, awards, dates, filming on set. So get ready! SHould update a few times tomorrow, so let's aim for 5-10 reviews.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Tahri.**


End file.
